Can't Help Falling in Love
by Lady Timelord
Summary: 10Rose shameless fluffy songfic. Needed fluff, so here it is!


_Hello :o)_

I had an overpowering need for fluff, and on my way home from a completely pointless _trip to London, I wrote some. When I say completely pointless, I mean it. I was meant to go and end up with a new meeting/sighting with/of John Barrowman to talk about. All I got was a quick glimpse of his partner Scott, horrible, horrible sunburn, and being considerably pissed off, because the freaking Television studios screwed it all up, so there weren't enough seats in the studio :(. So I wrote some fluff to make me feel a bit better._

So here it is. 10Rose as this is me, although I do want to make it clear to those who seem to be annoyed with all the 10Rose stuff around, it's not that I don't like Martha, it's just that I prefer Rose.

Oh, and, I'll update 'Parallel' tomorrow hopefully, just need it to be beta'd. Well… finishing touches added… then beta'd :o)

And, as always, I own nothing, neither the song, nor the characters.

Song featured: Can't Help Falling in Love – the Michael Bublé version.  
  
**Hello! T'is me! Bubblez! I beta'd I did :) This is FANTASTIC!!!!! After watching LOADS of Doctor Who I needed shameless fluff because of the amount of times I've been yelling "FOR GODS SAKE EVEN THE DALEK KNOWS THAT YOU LOVE HER!!! TELL HER!!!!" And uhm, please review or I will come and get you with my sonic blaster… well. I would, but the Doctor turned it into a banana… good source of potassium I suppose. **

----------------------------  
Rose walked out of the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom, wrapped modestly in a fluffy pink dressing gown her mother had made her pack, _"You never know what these aliens,_ (aliens in the case meaning the Doctor) _want. Keep yourself covered up." _Bit overprotective in Rose's opinion, but she was glad she had it. It was thick and warm, and many a time she had warn it while snuggling down on the sofa in front of the television in the 'Television Room', making it all comfy and cosy, and if the Doctor was there, she'd often got to cuddle up to him too. Although, if Rose was perfectly honest with herself, the dressing gown was more to stop herself, rather than vice versa, as she was worried that without it there, she'd be far too tempted to let things show. She walked over to the bed, and noticed a yellow post-it note attached to her pillow, with the Doctor's almost illegible scrawl on it. She picked it up and read it:

_'Rose,_

When you come out of the shower, get dressed – something comfy, pyjamas, whatever – and meet me in the Television Room.

The Doctor'  
  
Slightly perplexed, she dressed, pink spotty pyjama trousers, and a too big t-shirt, with a skimpy strap top underneath. She towelled her hair as dry as she could, applied the smallest amount of make up she could so her face didn't feel so naked (as in mascara at least) and after briefly combing through her hair, she shuffled down the corridor towards the 'Television Room'.

---

Inside said room, the Doctor was dashing around like a mad man (well, more than usual) making sure everything was perfect. He'd pushed all but one sofa to the walls leaving, behind the one remaining, a great deal of floor space. He'd dimmed the lighting down, casting a low, almost romantic glow across the room. He heard the gentle knock and a voice softly call from the other side of the door.

"Doctor?"

"Hang on, I'll be there in a jiffy," he said, then frowned at himself for the use of the word 'jiffy' and added it to the mental list of words he hoped never to say again; 'Correctomundo' being at the top.

Rose smiled to herself, knowing that he was silently cursing himself for using the word. Suddenly, the door swung inwards, seemingly of its own accord, and Rose peered in, noticing the sofas had all been moved, and that the television was on, but only played static. She frowned slightly and took a step into the dimly lit room. As she moved in gradually deeper and deeper, she heard the door swing closed behind her. The Doctor moved from behind it, and Rose could see, as she turned, he had shucked off his suit jacket. He had also rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, and had loosened his tie, exposing three undone buttons and a slight glimpse of chest hair. He walked towards her slowly, and Rose's breathe caught slightly, as she saw the look of adoration in his eyes. He got closer, and stood directly in front of her, reaching out and taking her hands in his.

He spoke, quietly, not quite whispering; but quietly.

"I thought you could do with a little bit of relaxation or something… so… erm… well I thought we could watch a film… or… dance or something," he said, his voice growing sheepish towards the end.

Rose smiled gently, looking up into his eyes and just gazed into them lovingly for a second.

"Can we dance?" she asked, "I mean, I haven't danced with this you… and well, yeah."

The Doctor smiled, "Of course we can, hang on, I know the perfect track." And he moved towards the stereo by the television, and pressed play on a particular CD. Secretly, he had hoped she'd want to dance, because his 'master plan' would work better than way. What Rose didn't know was that the Doctor was slowly seducing her, sick and tired of each of them hiding the feelings they both felt for one another, but not wanting to come straight out and confront them. So he decided on a slow seduction instead. Well, maybe not slow.

The Doctor walked back over to her in the middle of the make shift dance floor behind the sofa, as the opening piano notes struck the quiet air of the room. She smiled slightly, recognising the song, recognising it as a slow song, a song where she could stand and bury her head into the Doctor while they danced. The Doctor smiled at her and snaked his hands around her waist holding her close to him. She draped her hands over his shoulders, before sliding them behind his neck and interlocking her wrists.

The opening instrumental continued, and she rested her head just below his shoulder. The Doctor rested his cheek on her head, and smelled her freshly washed hair, the smell of her apple shampoo washing over him.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"  
_  
He raised his head from her cheek and gently whispered the lyrics to her, meaning every word, every syllable of them. He felt her smile into his chest. Rose didn't know what he was doing, and although hoped she had a good guess, that he was seducing her, and telling her his true feelings, she didn't know whether he was actually just singing to her gently to relax her. Whether he was doing both, or none, on purpose or not, they were working.

_"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
If I can't help falling in love with you"  


They were swaying slightly to the instrumental break, not dancing as such, just swaying slowly in time with the music, unspoken love radiating from each other. Rose could feel the Doctor's lips in her hair, pressing soft kisses into her head, while moving his hands in minute circles on her lower back. She smiled into him again, and nuzzled into his neck bringing them closer together still.

_"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

Take my hand  
Take my whole, my whole life too  
If I can't help falling in love with you

If I can't help falling in love with you"  
  
As he spoke the final lyrics to her, and the final notes died out, she raised herself from his chest and looked deep into his eyes, maybe even beyond them, sensing his love for her. He returned the gaze and as he spoke the final word he leant in closer and pressed his lips, gently but surely against her own smooth lips. She closed her eyes, as did he, but it lasted only a few seconds. He pulled back and looked down at her, and she looked back, smiling gently, looking up at him with complete love and adoration. He grinned, not his usual cheeky grin she was so used to seeing, but a new grin, one of love and relief and complete relaxation. He leant in again and she stood up on tiptoe to reach him better and they kissed again, slowly, passionately, the Doctor slowly running his tongue over both his, and her, lips. She opened them slightly, letting the Doctor's tongue slip into her mouth, and they tasted each other for the first time. It was slow, deep, loving, each of them pouring everything they felt for each other into it.

Rose pulled back first, her need for air greater than her desire to keep kissing him. She looked slightly flustered, a slight flush appearing in her cheeks, and tears of joy and love forming in the corners of her eyes. She smiled up at the Doctor, who grinned back at her, and leant down at pressed his forehead to hers.

"Hello," he almost whispered, smiling the smile that he knew would make Rose's insides melt.

"Hey," she replied just as quietly.

He pulled back and took her hand in his, interlinking their fingers, and pulled her round to the sofa still positioned in front of the television. He sat down, pulling her down with him, snuggling her so very close to him, as though he never wanted to let her go. She turned her head by his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I love you," she said, quietly, barely a whisper, unsure whether he would be able to hear it or not.

The Doctor smiled slightly, his hearts leaping in his chest. In the same tone, same volume his whispered back; "I love you too" knowing that she wouldn't have heard it, at least not properly.

And they sat there, in each others arms, the Doctor's draped around her shoulders holding her close, her arms wrapped around his chest, her head rested by his shoulder. They sat there all night, not speaking, not watching anything but the static on the television, content to simply hold one another and share their love. 


End file.
